Peace and Quiet
by Lovestory81
Summary: After the war, there's finally peace in Shallow Valley. But will Bellamy and Clarke also get to peace with each other?


The war was over...And after looking everywhere for Clarke and Madi, he'd finally found them somewhere near Shallow Valley. Madi went for a walk with Harper and Raven, to give Bellamy and Clarke some time and space.

Clarke was so happy to see that he was alive, but somehow she couldn't show him her true feelings, because this was the first time in years that she didn't trust him.

"I can't forgive you Bellamy." she said right away.

"That's not why I'm here." It seemed pointless to let her know he still cared and that he'd been worried sick about her.

Clarke was still -obviously- so disappointed and angry. "Good 'cause there's no way you and I will ever get back to the way things were. You've made that very clear."

But Bellamy set things straight, right away. "Oh **I** made that very clear?! come on Clarke, you did exactly the same thing to me six years ago!"

"Yes and you made a promise six **days** ago! You've said you would protect her!"

"And I did. Have you seen anyone hurt her Clarke? And isn't she still here? Very much alive."

She yelled "With an AI inside of her!"

Bellamy sighed "The flame **is** the solution to all of our problems and – as I said- will protect her. This is what we always wanted. It was our goal, to save humanity en to live on earth, in peace."

"Not at all costs!"

"No, not all costs. Do I have to remember you about the things you've done? It's not like we're sacrificing Madi, we are saving her!"

" **You** are, you mean. But you've got it all wrong Bellamy. Because you're using her, to get to peace.

"Yeah, isn't it great? Finally...That's all we ever wanted Clarke."

"We? There is no 'we'."

Suddenly he stepped forward and grabbed her firmly. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" His eyes were spitting fire. "Don't you think I want what's best for every one? That I don't give a damn about Madi?...First you hit me in the face and now? You are nothing but ungrateful, while I did everything to help and protect you, like always...even Madi...and I didn't even knew who the hell she was! But unlike you, I still trust **you**. Even though you were dead to me, for six years."

… She just stared at him...his eyes were wet...

He continued. "Tell me,if you didn't know Madi, if she wasn't like a daughter to you. Wouldn't you' e done exactly the same thing as I did?"

Clarke lowered her head and stared at the ground, sadness filled her heart, memories of Luna and of other things she did back then came back...Every bit of resistance left her body, this was it, she just gave up.

This was what probably only he could do; see right trough her.

Bellamy still had his hand on her shoulders and noticed that she wasn't as tensed as before.

"Clarke?" He patiently waited until she would look at him again.

Feeling weak and weary from all the fights and being strong for her surrogate daughter, she shrugged and answered late "I don't know."

Then she felt his hands squeezing her shoulders again. "Yes you do, Clarke. Just answer the damn question!"

That made her look up again, his eyes were spitting fire and she tried to defend herself. "I said I don't know! I just don't..."

Bellamy shook his head and let her go, he turned and walked away from her.

Clarke lowered her head again, but now she was crying.

"She's all I got." she sobbed.

It touched him and he slowly turned to look at her again, whispering her name again.

"Clarke".

When their eyes met once again, Clarke just broke. "I lost everything." she was unstable on her feet and cried like a baby...

"My fight is over Bellamy...It has been, ever since I held that gun against my head."

He was shocked, but also not.

Clarke continued "...But I couldn't pull the trigger, I guess it wasn't my time yet...There was an eagle who lead me to the valley and then I found Madi...She saved my life..."

Bellamy didn't hesitate to take her into his arms. The love he still had for her, made him drew her into his arms straight away.

"Sshh, it's okay. You're okay." he soothed. With one hand he caressed her hair and with his other arm, he carefully pressed her against him.

They both closed their eyes while holding on to each other, Bellamy cried with her.

Clarke couldn't stop crying and gasped for air. "I'm so sorry." she said in between. With her hands on his back she squeezed the fabric of his shirt.

"It's all over now Clarke...Ssshh...I'm right here, it's okay." he tried to comfort her.

"No it's not, I left you in the bunker to die." she was so sorry for doing that.

"And I left you here to die." he answered with what had made his heart heavier for the last six years.

"You had no other choice Bellamy...I'm really sorry, for everything."

"Well, I'm sorry too, for not mentioning you as my family. I didn't, because you're already part of me. You always have been, ever since we've landed with 'the 100'."

Clarke looked up from his chest and stared into his eyes, unsure of how to respond.

"I came through, because of you." she sobbed.

...It was quiet for a while, Bellamy just held her in his strong arms and kissed her forehead, while Clarke cried it all out, her arms tightly wrapped around his waist.

"I forgive you Clarke." He suddenly said with a tremble in his voice.

She looked up and stared in his eyes, noticing how emotional he was.

"I forgive you too."

"Can we please start over?" he pleaded.

She nodded and a tiny smile appeared on her face. " I think we can."

"Why don't we start with welcoming you back into the ' family' ?" He put his arm around her when they started walking to Shallow Valley.

Clarke gave him a lovely smile. "And you should finally get the warm welcome you deserve." it was hard saying that without blushing.

It was like they fell in love all over again, chatting and flirting, they walked back to the valley, home...


End file.
